Halloween World Age of Eternal Night
by Spaceman
Summary: Halloween World 2. As the Scoobies protect a changed world, Heroes from other worlds defend the world they find themselves in. A Buffy Multi-Crossover.


Title: **Halloween World - Age of Eternal Night**

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Halloween World 2: How will humanity survive in a world of eternal Halloween? As the Scoobies protect there changed world, Heroes of other worlds rise to defend it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 01:**The Beginning**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

January 19, 1998

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was forever changed by events of Halloween '96. The power that erupted from Sunnydale, California, home of the Boca de Inferno, forever changed and corrupted the world.

Mumbai and Delhi, India. Karachi, Pakistan. São Paulo, Brazil. Moscow, Russia. Seoul, South Korea. Istanbul, Turkey. Shanghai, China. Lagos, Nigeria. Mexico City, Mexico. The ten largest cities by population, all destroyed within seven days. Over 96 million people killed in those cities alone.

The world is ravaged by creatures of fantasy and by beings of myth and legend. Monsters that feed on the flesh and souls of the living and dead. The pulse that wiped out the world's electrical power lead to the deaths of many from the winter nights or fires started to keep themselves warm. Entire forests were burned to ground as the fires raged out of control with the fire fighters either helpless or devoured by demons.

The sky above the desolate world is always red. Some times it's a dark blood red that makes you think the sky is bleeding, other times it's like liquid fire crackling like lightning. At first it was just the moon that was stained crimson, then it bleed across the sky and covered the world in it's shadow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Good** - City

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Four people stand on a hill overlooking the burning city block, as several damaged buildings collapse to the ground creating clouds of smoke and dust. The streets are covered in ash and burning mangled corpses of demons and monsters. There are even huge burning pits like the burning tombs out of the Sixth Circle of Hell in Dante's Inferno and rivers of burning water like Phlegethon, a river of fire in Greek Underworld

Out of the burning rubble, one monster rises from the ashes and charges his attackers.

The final monster has yellow watery eyes, translucent skin, black pupils, long black hair and around 8 feet in height. It looks very powerful, until two bullets go threw it's head. The still living monster falls back onto a pit filled with broken glass, flammable garbage, and gasoline, which is ignited by a lighter. The monster screams in pain and tries to pulls it's out as it's hide rapidly burns. As he reaches the rim of pit, it looks up with yellow eyes at the barrel of a 12 Gauge Remington Sawed-Off Shotgun.

A loud boom ends the life of the monster and sends it back into the pit to burn.

Ashley J. "Ash" Williams blows the smoke from his shotgun and flips it back into it's harness. His life has been very strange since him and his girlfriend Linda took a romantic vacation to a seemingly abandoned cabin in the woods. He played a tape left by the cabin's previous inhabitant, an archeology professor studying the Necronomicon - book of dead. The recorded incantation unleashes an evil force that possessed Linda turning into a Deadite - undead servant of the book. He was forced to kill and dismember her, and later cut off his own possessed hand.

"You OK, Ash?"

"I'm OK, John."

Ash went from an S-Mart employee to a time traveling Deadite-Hunter fighting with knights against an army of darkness and saving his past self from Deadites trying to stop him from going back in time. He finally destroyed Necronomicon after several trips threw time and space, only to find himself in a office party with the wallet of an "Ash B. Campbell" and receipt for 12 Gauge Remington for $109.95.

"Just a few bad memories."

John McClane. A New York police detective with a long history of explosions and property damage. It started when he arrives in Los Angeles to attempt a Christmas reunion with his estranged wife Holly, only to stop German terrorist Hans Gruber and his plan to use the false terrorist crisis to cover their theft of millions of dollars in bearer bonds from the building's security vault. The Nakatomi Plaza made him famous, but also hindered him in the second adventure.

"We all have them."

He was waiting for his wife to land at Washington Dulles International Airport when terrorists took over air controls. He had to stop the terrorists before his wife's plane and several other incoming flights that are circling the airport run out of fuel and crash.

The third adventure went back to the first. Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons), brother of Hans Gruber, made the police think he's was planning pure revenge, when his real goal was to rob the high-security vault in the basement of the Federal Reserve Bank of New York, which holds the gold reserves of many nations, even more than Fort Knox.

Both of those adventures ended with the Bad Guys blown into tiny pieces.

"Sometimes I think we are in the hell for action heroes." says Ash.

That would explain those adventures with his ex-wife Holly Gennero, Lucy McClane kidnapping by cyber-terrorist Gabriel in which he was attacked by a Jet plane, and that last adventure with his son John McClane, Jr in which he finally died.

"According to what you told us, yours was more comedy horror" says Riggs lighting a cigarette

Ash give him the finger with his metal hand.

"I thought Lorna said you quit?" says Murtaugh

"I died, give me a break." says Riggs, "I look younger than my kid."

Roger Murtaugh died on October 17, 2029 at the age of 92.

Martin Riggs died on November 2, 2039 at age 89.

Some people were shocked they survived to old age with there numerous explosive adventures including drug-dealing mercenaries, South African drug smugglers, corrupt cops turned arms dealers, and Chinese Triads. Some people thought they died of stress after Martin's kid and Roger's grandchild became Police officers and partners. A form of karmic justice according to one insurance salesman.

They both woke up standing in a city office party with the banner Halloween 1997 above them. Detective Sergeant Roger Murtaugh was nearly 50 years old when he met Riggs and he should be 60 according to the date, but he looks 30. Martin Riggs was 37 and should be 47, but he looks 24.

Suddenly, another zombie jumps them from behind. It's average size with short brown hair, pale grey flesh, crimson eyes with red sclera. The only notable thing about it's tattered stained clothing is a black cowboy hat on it's head.

It lands on a pitchfork held by Riggs and McClane places the barrel of his huge gun against the struggling thing's forehead.

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Bad** - A Hidden Base in the Mountains

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The base was once a power plant, but was converted by a group of survivors into a base.

The scientists working on experiments are a strange lot, people completely transformed by Halloween leaving almost nothing of there original personas.

The science group is lead by the most dangerous, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. A simple businessman dressed as captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. The young man thought he was dressing a mad scientist clown with weird white and black robes, a bloated purple cravat and a hat decorated with two horizontal spikes. Instead, he became a hybrid of mad scientist, an Evolutionary Biologist and an outright sociopath. The man monster is currently slicing out tissue samples from a recent corpse, not that he wouldn't slice samples out of a living person.

"What was the spirit particle reading on last samples, Nemu?"

His assistant is his daughter/creation and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. The young secretary she was before all hollows eve, was as introverted and melancholic as Nemu is, but she was human. The night the young woman was forced to wear a mini-skirt version of the kimono, belted at the waist, she was altered. Her human body became an artificial body (Gigai).and Nemu's human soul became an artificial soul (Gikon)

"The lowest was 186121 and the highest was 508839"

Mayuri has second assistant, which has become like a son in his twisted mind. He was the son of the businessman's manager until Halloween night. Now he has become a living puppet. A ageless creature with a puppetized version of his body, it's soul in a casket embedded in the body.

"So Sasori, how does your Hitokugutsu (Human Puppet) project go?" says Mayuri as he writes his notes

Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand).looks like a mannequin except for the large poisoning stomach cable, bladed shoulder blades, and the casket in the right side of his chest. He already built several new puppets from the various monsters he's encountered and stored them away for a later attack. He's currently dressed in a black cloak with red clouds

"Your Gigai research has proven to be very useful, Mayuri-sama. Every monster that is killed is processed by my puppets into new sentinel puppets to protect the base. 44 more added in the last month, for a total of 400 sentinels."

"I can also give you my research subjects are I'm finished with them. It's good to recycle."

The next member of the main science group stands 6-foot-5, 285 pounds with white skin and black hair. His most unique features are shining eyes with no visible pupils and a red diamond on his forehead. He's dressed in a tight dark blue bodysuit with a huge collar and numerous black ribbons with red undersides. A ruthless man who has no compunctions about ruining the lives of others to get what he wants, Mr. Sinister is perfect as Mayuri's partner in mad science.

"Amusing." says Mr. Sinister, hard to tell if sarcastic, "What of those specials you created?"

"I have your answer." says the fifth member of the main group.

The last member intended to dress as a superhero, but a twist in luck, resulted in the birth of a very dark creature and fellow mad geneticist. He stands a muscular 5-foot-11 with yellow eyes, grey hair, and blue skin. He has no visible irises and a bestial appearance similar to a primate with fangs, fur, and claws. He dressed as the heroic Henry McCoy, but became the Dark Beast. He was Mr. Sinister's assistant in the war torn Age of Apocalypse and he understands the need now.

He is followed by five kids ranging from child to teenager..

The first is 16-year-old boy with short brown hair and the second is a 15 year old girl with dirty blond hair. The third is a 13 year old Hispanic body with shaggy black hair and the fourth is a 13 year old Asian girl with short black hair. The fifth is a 10 year old boy with messy dark brown hair.

They are all thin and agile, all dressed in a black leathery material and numerous straps, and all possess the same dead blue eyes

Sasori steps forward and pulls on a ring on a collar around number one's neck. The side of the boy's chest pops open to reveal a monitor in a housing. He clicks a hidden button and three pictures appear.

As Sasori check on his puppets, Mayuri explains to his "friend".

"Sasori and I created these five from survivors from one of the cities. Sasori crafted the bodies, which include modern digital cameras for surveillance, and I modified the souls to animate them. This was there first long term mission."

"Diablo Canyon and SONGS are both gone. " says Sasori, "Both have been reduced to waste lands like most of the other nuclear power stations."

"This does explain the high amounts of gamma in the red sky." says Mr. Sinister, "The reason the world hasn't been irradiated is due to the red sky absorbing and accumulating the radiation in the higher levels.

"Most of the world nukes were rendered useless by the pulse." says Dark Beast, "and those that were detonated just created those strange cross phenomenon."

The cross phenomenon had caused a panic amongst the Earth's remaining military, they hope top see a flash then a mushroom cloud as the blast wave wipes out the armies of creatures threatening there lands. Instead, they see pillars of light and energy, breaking when they hit the eternal night. Some of the more religious died of shock seeing flaming white crosses in the crimson sky.

"Mayuri-taicho, I think I may have found something in Unit 5."

"Unit 5 is special. Sasori designed him to tract down potential allies and threats using there media baseline."

Three pictures pop up. One is a brown-eyed woman with short blond hair dressed in a swim suit and lab coat. One is a young man with wild blond hair dressed in loose clothing with sandals and hat. The third is a dark haired woman dressed in a tight red outfit.

_Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Geneticist. Neon Genesis Evangelion_

_ID Confirmation 100_

_Kisuke Urahara. Shinigami/Scientist. BLEACH_

_ID Confirmation 88.5_

_Scarlet Witch - Wanda Lensherr Maximoff. Mutant. X-Men/Avengers /center_

_ID Confirmation 76.8_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Ugly_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's hunting time at the coast. A black armored van and three Jeeps modified to function without electronics race across the sandy beach chasing a group of vampires and demons. Each Jeep contains three hunters, one driving, one riding shotgun, and one person in back to reload weapons or fire the big guns.

The Big Guns are whaling harpoon.gun mounted on the top of the Jeeps that shoot blessed spears connected to the guns by a long chain. The use of these weapons is ironic as the people using them protested whaling in there youth.

The undead collapses in pain as there blood fumes in contact with the metal. They try to break the chain, but it's also blessed with sharpened links near the end. The repeating crossbows and modern bows take care of most of the vampires. The rest are destroyed by improvised spears and swords, pieces of metal forged in a church, blessed by a priest, and cooled with holy water.

On the top of the Van, a hunter in a protective cage fires a larger double-barrel gun. The strange gun shoots a massive Glaser "slug". The modified shot gun shells are capsule filled with a mixture of bird shot and gelatin. The slug collides with the 8 foot green demon's wide back and all of the shot enters the target, causing most of the torso to explode out in front of the demon. It also helps the gelatin was made with there holy water.

The hunt quickly ends and the hunters gather to finish off the last few demons.

The last demon resembles a dark blue cross between a man and a boar covered in yellow spines. It struggles to rise even with a dozen bolts in it's back and missing both it's arms. It's thick black blood mixes with the sand like petrol from an oil spill.

"Man, those BAT rounds sure cause damage." says one man.

"What do you expect." says a female hunter, stabbing it several times trying to find the vitals, "There's a lot of copper in those things and if it hit an arm... Damn it! Mac, get the halberd."

"Lass, It's a Lochaber axe, not a halberd!"

The Lochaber axe was a Scottish war axe that came into use around 1600. The name of the weapon derives from Lochaber, an area in the western Scottish Highlands, as the weapon was employed principally by the Scottish highlanders, who (generally without any cavalry of their own) required armament against cavalry.

The one wielded by the hunter is a sharp metal blade welded to metal pole made from metal forged and blessed inside a church and cooled with holy water. It's more than enough to cut the demon's head from his body without getting to close.

The demon finally dies and collapses into a black slug.

"Smells like petro."

A burning torch is thrown on the corpse and it bursts into flame. The blood burns like gasoline and each of the yellow spines ignites like a match and the flesh melts like black wax.

"Watch it, Jack! It smells worse now!"

"That smell isn't the pig demon thing." says Jack, "It's coming from the water."

The ground begins to shake and the ocean ripples with waves. Suddenly, the water rises and several black objects rise above the boiling water. Something immense and powerful rises from the water, it's movements shaking the ground with every step. It son immense the immense waves crash into the shore with enough force to knock over the vehicles and put out all of the burning corpses except for the boar-man.

The immense dark shape is like out of Lovecraft's worst nightmares. Over a hundred fifty meters tall and over a hundred thousand tons, a creature of darkness and fear with a rancid smell of decay and petroleum. The gases are so strong the fire from the dead demon roars to life and illuminates part of the immense creature, enough to drive most mortal insane.

Only one of them can say anything as fear chills there souls. Only one can speak as there souls crumble under the creature's unseen spiritual pressure The man named Jack says with a strange calm,

"We are going to need a bigger gun"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

01/26/08


End file.
